sunofchedorlaomerfandomcom-20200213-history
Magadha
Magadha is one of the member nations of the Chedorlaomerian World Empire, having joined it in 612 BC. Major cities include Rajagriha, the capital, Pataliputra, Ara and Maner. List of Kings * Kushagra I 1485-1466 BC * Kriti I 1466-1438 BC * Kriti II 1438-1412 * Suhatra I 1412-1386 * Kushagra II 1386-1357 * Kriti III 1357-1322 * Vasu I 1322-1280 * Jantu I 1280-1255 * Suhatra II 1255-1220 * Kriti IV 1220-1192 * Rsabha I 1192-1167 * Kushagra III 1167-1132 * Chyavana I 1132-1096 * Suhatra III 1096-1062 * Kriti V 1062-1038 * Vasu II 1038-1002 * Sudhanu I 1002-975 * Kushagra IV 975-949 * Sudhanu II 949-913 * Kriti VI 913-885 * Jantu II 885-858 * Kushagra V 858-821 * Puspavana I 821-788 * Rsabha II 788-761 * Sudhanu III 761-735 * Kriti VII 735-716 * Suchi I 716-710 * Ayutaya I 710-691 * Puspavana II 691-688 * Sudhanu IV 688-670 * Sudhanva I 670-642 * Sudhanu V 642-637 * Suchi II 637-621 with: * Kriti VIII 637-625 * Kushagra VI 621-617 * Jantu III 617-615 * Nabha I 615-599 * Nabha II 599-574 * Sahadeva I 574-570 * Jantu IV 570-560 * Nabha III 560-551 * Ayutaya II 551-536 * Puspavana III 536-520 * Niramitra I 520-502 * Vasu III 502-496 * Sahadeva II 496-472 * Ayutaya III 472-455 * Chyavana II 455-451 * Nabha IV 451-437 * Suksatra I 437-417 * Sahadeva III 417-410 * Jantu V 410-408 * Rsabha III 408-390 * Ayutaya IV 390-377 * Jarasandha I 377-369 * Suchi III 369-367 * Kushagra VII 367-355 * Ksemya I 355-348 * Sahadeva IV 348-342 * Shrutashrava I 342-319 * Niramitra II 319-300 * Ksemya II 300-287 * Suchi IV 287-273 * Shrutanjaya I 273-251 * Sahadeva V 251-246 * Shrutashrava II 246-223 * Rsabha IV 223-216 * Senajit I 216-187 * Ayutaya V 187-167 * Shrutanjaya II 167-141 * Vibhu I 141-112 * Chyavana III 112-80 BC * Suksatra II 80-58 BC * Suvrata I 58-55 BC * Senajit II 55-31 BC * Shrutanjaya III 31-6 BC * Rsabha V 6 BC-2 AD * Sahadeva VI 2 AD-19 AD * Shrutashrava III 19-40 * Dharmanetra I 40-47 * Ksemya III 47-63 * Suvrata II 63-90 * Niramitra III 90-108 * Suvala I 108-116 * Senajit III 116-142 * Drdhasena I 142-157 * Ksemya IV 157-180 * Rsabha VI 180-186 * Suvrata III 186-203 * Suvala II 203-207 * Niramitra IV 207-208 * Kushagra VIII 208-221 * Senajit IV 221-245 * Sahadeva VII 245-270 * Drdhasena II 270-291 * Ayutaya VI 291-314 * Shrutanjaya IV 314-335 * Dharmanetra II 335-372 * Kriti IX 372-396 * Vibhu II 396-417 * Suksatra III 417-440 * Shrutashrava IV 440-478 * Ksemya V 478-481 * Suchi V 481-497 * Jantu VI 497-502 * Sumati I 502-512 * Nabha V 512-536 * Puspavana IV 536-560 * Sudhanva II 560-581 * Sudhanu IV 581-614 * Brhatkarman I 614-642 * Suchi VI 642-679 * Vishvajit I 679-700 * Dharmanetra III 700-725 * Sumati II 725-754 * Satyajit I 754-777 * Shrutashrava V 777-802 * Suksatra IV 802-830 * Brhatkarman II 830-857 * Vibhu III 857-890 * Vishvajit II 890-920 * Senajit V 920-946 * Palaka I 946-971 * Satyajit II 971-999 * Vishvajit III 999-1027 * Sumati III 1027-1048 * Pradyota I 1048-1076 * Brhatkarman III 1076-1106 * Vibhu IV 1106-1135 * Ripunjaya I 1135-1172 * Vishvajit IV 1172-1201 * Shrutashrava VI 1201-1228 * Satyajit III 1228-1261 * Niramitra V 1261-1293 * Suvala III 1293-1323 * Ksemya VI 1323-1357 * Suhatra IV 1357-1380 * Nabha VI 1380-1412 * Ripunjaya II 1412-1446 * Dharmanetra IV 1446-1482 * Pradyota II 1482-1515 * Vasu IV 1515-1543 * Janaka I 1543-1570 * Bimbisara I 1570-1589 * Palaka II 1589-1632 * Ksemya VII 1632-1656 * Niramitra VI 1656-1689 * Sudhanu V 1689-1712 * Sumati IV 1712-1740 * Janaka II 1740-1770 * Drdhasena III 1770-1806 * Palaka III 1806-1838 * Munda I 1838-1871 * Ayutaya VII 1871- ** Crown Prince Senajit